Last Son of Vegeta
by OnyxSaiyan279
Summary: In an alternate dimension where heroes are still needed the last of his race steps up. Enter Andrew the last son of the saiyan Planet Vegeta.


**Chapter 1: New World**

 **My name is Andrew. 25 years ago, I was sent to Planet Earth by an evil being to destroy it. Little did the tyrant know my mother had a change of plans. Instead of sending me there to kill she sent me there to be a hero. On this same date the planet known was Krypton was destroyed as well. Before I knew it, my planet was destroyed I was the so called only of my kind. I was a saiyan, a proud warrior race. Little did I know that the planet already had a hero Superman. He was the man of steel, the protector of earth. My mother didn't really talk about my dad. She said he was proud but wouldn't be able to claim me as his son. I was stronger than most of the elites but then again with a power level of 20,000 what can you say they are outclassed. I am a fourteen-year-old saiyan that must keep his abilities hidden from the world, so Superman took me to a place to where I would find a friend a friend that I would never want to replace. I work at Cat-co media as the photographer. And now here is my story and life on Earth.**

In the Catco media building Andrew raced into the office of his boss with an envelope with sweat dripping from his face. "Here you go Mrs. Grant." Andrew said leaving the envelope on her desk walking out meeting with his best friend Kara. "Hey." Kara said as Andrew wiped the sweat from his face nervous. "Hey, she didn't yell at me this time." Andrew joked as he earned a chuckle from her.

"That's good so how are you feeling?" Kara asked as Andrew smiled. "Just inching to get off I wanna stretch my legs." Andrew answered as they walked to their IT friend's desk. "So, Winn how has your day been?" Andrew asked as Winn was staring at Kara until he snapped his fingers. "Oh, it's been good you know" Winn said as Andrew felt something tingle in the back of his head for moment but shook it off.

"Andrew?" Kara called as Andrew snapped back to reality. "I'm fine just trying to see what kind of camera would be better." Andrew lied as he fakes smiled. "Umm ok." Winn said as Andrew got the feeling again as it felt stronger than before as he shook it off again.

Soon it was time for them to get off work as Andrew used his key to his friend's apartment as he entered his room before putting device on the left side of his face before pressing a button. "Scouter isn't detecting any sort of high power level in the area so?" Andrew wondered as he heard Alex enter the apartment. "Helping her pick out an outfit?" Andrew asked as Alex just nodded her head. "Blue one." Andrew said as he went to grab his black jacket.

"I have a flight to catch so I'll see you later." Alex said as she left out as Andrew sat and waited for Kara. As Kara went to her date Andrew sat back and watched. Soon Kara's date fled out the door as he met the man outside. Andrew said nothing as he punched the man in the abdomen knocking him out leaving him in the ally way unconscious.

Andrew soon walked into the bar to hear the news that Alex's plane was crashing down as he noticed Kara was no where to be seen. "No way this was a coincidence." Andrew said as he ran out of the bar before using his energy to take off into the sky towards the jet as he saw a figure making its escape from the area. Andrew then flew after the figure as it landed on the outskirts of the city as Andrew followed suit.

"Who are you and why did you attack the plane?" Andrew asked as the figure had long hair and armor that Andrew automatically recognized. "My name is Raditz and I've been sent here to do what you should've done." Raditz said leaving Andrew confused. "What I should've done?" Andrew asked as Raditz began to laugh. "You were sent here to destroy this planet now I'm here to clean up your mess starting off with you." Raditz said as he flared his ki. "Your going to do anything to this planet!" Andrew yelled as Raditz fired a blast of energy at the city as Andrew flew to deflect it. "Leave them out of this." Andrew growled.

"Aw and leave them out of the fun." Raditz smirked as Andrew rushed Raditz with punches and kicks that were easily dodged and blocked. "Your going to have to do a lot better boy!" Raditz yelled slamming his fist into Andrew's abdomen as he coughed up blood. "You're a saiyan where is your power!?" Raditz asked as he blasted Andrew in the face sending the young saiyan crashing into the dirt.

"I see you still have some fight left." Raditz said as he vanished and reappeared in front of Andrew blasting the poor boy in the chest as he was sent flying into the air.

"You know you've been right." Andrew said getting off the ground as he took off his torn jacket as he noticed his shirt was destroyed as well. "I've been holding back way too much and for way to long." Andrew admitted as he took of his shirt as the two had a stand off for a moment. "Let's see who is the stronger saiyan you or me!" Andrew yelled as his blue aura came to life as he began yelling.

"2,000 4,000 8,000 10,000!?" Raditz yelled as his scouter broke before Andrew stopped flaring his ki. Raditz didn't get a chance to react as Andrew slammed his fist into the older saiyan's abdomen sending Raditz flying across the outskirts. "To easy." Andrew smirked as he flew after Raditz before getting behind him and kicking him into the air.

"No more killing for you!" Andrew yelled giving Raditz a left hook sending the older saiyan into the ground creating a crater. "YOU BRAT!" Raditz yelled as he fired his gigantic double Sunday attack as Andrew put his hands in a gun formation.

"Time to show you my power haaaaa!" Andrew yelled as blue energy began to radiate off of Andrew's finger as the double Sunday began to get closer. "I won't allow you to destroy this PLANET!" Andrew aimed his fingers forward as he prepared to fire his attack. "SPIRIT GUN!" Andrew fired a gigantic wave of blue energy as his blast and Raditz's collided.

"Your finished!" Andrew pushed out more energy as his attack broke through Raditz's double Sunday hitting Raditz with extreme force as the area was devastated as Andrew fell from the sky exhausted. Andrew opened slowly began to get off the ground as he heard coughing.

"You are strong congrats." Raditz coughed as Andrew growled before he got into his stance. "Calm down boy you won I won't be of this world anymore." Raditz said as Andrew calmed down a little not letting down his guard. "I'm sorry this had to be this way." Andrew apologized as Raditz looked at Andrew before smiling.

"They will come for me." Raditz muttered before breathing his last breath as he passed from the world. "I'll be ready for them." Andrew said as he winced in pain before flying off towards Kara's apartment as he felt himself lose his strength.

"I need a nap." Andrew chuckled as he fell onto his bed as he fell asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
